


One Kiss

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Pan is so confused. All of her friends want her to get a boyfriend, but she's just not that interested. That is until a certain blonde comes home from college. Will it be true love or end in pain?
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Marron/Son Pan, Trunks Briefs/Mai
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Pan sat in the large booth, looking across at the two couples she was with. Trunks had his arm around Mai, while her best friend, Bra was sitting with her uncle. The youngest Son didn’t think too much of it, rolling her eyes at the glances of affection around her. She was used to being the third wheel. She looked down at her chicken finger basket, covering her fries in ketchup as the two couples talked.

“We should go to a movie later,” Bra brought up, giving Mai a wink. They had been planning this for a while. She had been with Goten for a couple years at this point, while her brother and Mai started dating in high school. The two of them were already engaged and out of college. Goten was finishing up his last year of college at the moment. Her father relented since they had a special bond.

A week ago, Pan had graduated with the princess, but instead of finding a boyfriend, the Satan heir seemed to want nothing to do with dating. It saddened the heiress. They should all have some fun. She knew that Uub had set his sights on Pan, but the young fighter never gave him a second thought. “What’s playing?” Goten asked, pulling out his phone.

Pan nibbled on her fries. “We could always check out the art theater. There are a lot of indie films playing,” she said.

“I feel like action would be more fun,” Trunks admitted. “You can’t go wrong with explosions.” He gave Goten a high five over the table, only for Pan to roll her eyes. “What’s wrong with some action?”

“I agree. I want a romantic comedy,” Mai said, taking a drink from her milkshake.

Pan finished her food before speaking again. “Why would I want to watch action when I can get a more intense experience training with grandpa?” She dropped some cash on the table. “And once you’ve seen one romantic comedy, you’ve seen them all.” She stood. “I’ve got to head out. I’ve got to meet with some college rep’s tomorrow morning.”

“It won’t hurt you to stay out a little longer than normal,” Goten said to his niece, but he could tell that she wasn’t having it. At the same time, he knew what plans Bra had already made for Pan and Uub. Goten had tried to argue for his niece, but he already knew from years of experience that Bra wasn’t one for the word no.

“I’m just focused on my future right now. Besides, Uub isn’t my type,” Pan said, making Bra and Mai’s jaws drop. “You two can try, but I’ll always see through your schemes.” Pan giggled as she left the small diner. It felt strange. In a few months, she would be off to college. Dorm life was going to be difficult. She didn’t know how she would feel about a roommate. She had talked to her mother about giving her an apartment instead. There would be less interference with her studies that way.

She made it home before it was too dark, finding her mother and father in the living room. The two of them appeared to be watching the news. “Oh, Pan, you’re home,” Videl said, looking a bit shocked. “I thought you were going to stay out late.” Bulma had said something about Pan having a date.

“Why would I stay out? I have plans in the morning,” Pan stated, heading to the kitchen for some water before she headed upstairs. She wanted to make sure she was well rested for the day ahead.

Getting back to her room, the quarter saiyan turned on her computer. It wouldn’t hurt to do some reading before bed. She giggled at her desktop. Her favorite character covered the screen. A female soldier, whose armor was very revealing, was fighting off an entire army. Pan found herself excited as the next book in the series was about to come out soon. Sometimes she saw herself as Adrianna, fighting against the convention. She giggled, only a few weeks were left till the new book came out. The story began back when she was a ten.

Pan sat on her bed, pulling the laptop close so she could read over her favorite parts before bed. This was the life. Nothing could change her mind. Running after boys was a waste of time.

* * *

Marron popped her gum as she sat in her parents’ living room. It had been a while since she had come home. She had been off at college for the last two years. She hadn’t come back last summer. This time though, she had just been through a bad break up. The blonde looked over at her father as he watched some detective show. Marron wondered how he could sit through that. Didn’t he get enough craziness at work?

Her mother walked in giving her daughter a smile. “So, how is Damian?” 18 asked.

Marron sighed. “Mom, I haven’t been with Damian in over a year,” she explained. “I haven’t been with a guy in a long time.”

Krillin stared at his daughter. “But you told me over the phone that you just broke up with someone,” he felt confused.

Marron turned red. “Oh…well.” She clenched her fingers. She didn’t want now to be when they found out, but it was time she finally said it. “Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you.”

18 sat down, wondering what her daughter had to say. “Don’t tell me. Damian proposed!”

Marron rolled her eyes. “No, I told you we broke up a long time ago.” The blonde took a deep breath. This was a lot to say. She knew they weren’t going to be happy. “Mom…” She looked at her father. “Dad…I’m a lesbian.”

Krillin took a second to think over what she said, then looked at his wife. He could already see 18 staring at Marron in anger. “18, calm down.” The last thing he wanted right now was a fight. “Let Marron explain.” He wasn’t sure if his wife really wanted to hear what their daughter had to say.

“I think I heard her wrong. There’s no way my little girl likes other girls,” 18 said, standing from her seat. “You’re confused, that’s all.”

Marron sighed. “No, I’m not. I’ve always liked girls more than guys,” she answered.

“Having a lot of friends who are girls doesn’t mean…” 18 dove in.

“You really think those were friends?” Marron stated, making her mother’s ears turn red from anger. She swore steam was about to come from her.

“What about Damian?” Krillin asked. He wasn’t angry with her though. The shorter man just wanted to know why she hadn’t been honest with him sooner. Sure, 18’s reaction had to be the real reason, but Krillin found that he didn’t care.

Looking away from her mother, she noticed that her father was far more forgiving. “I was helping hide his own relationship from his parents. You remember Gale?” She could tell that he had understood what she was telling him.

Krillin smiled. “So, you were his beard.” The shorter man got a laugh out of it. “Well, if you do bring a girl home, just stay safe.”

“Krillin!” 18 stared at him angrily. “She shouldn’t be bringing girls home at all!”

Ignoring his wife, Krillin kept his eyes on his daughter. “Remember what I told you when you went off to college.”

“Yes, Dad. Don’t trust anyone with your drink, no matter the gender,” Marron said with a smile. She had a feeling this was how this conversation would go. Her father was the more accepting of the two. It was getting late as she stood from the couch. “I think I’m going to go take a shower then go to bed.”

“Go ahead, your mother and I are going to finish this episode then be up,” Krillin answered as his daughter walked away.

18 turned to him. “How could you give in so easily? You know this is a phase.”

Krillin sighed. “And what if it’s not?” He looked down at his hands. “18, you know how many kids I see at the station who are on the street? Most of them have been kicked out for such things. I refuse to see that under my roof. If there’s any place where Marron should feel safe, it should be here.”

18 looked away from him. “What about grandchildren? Don’t you want some?”

Krillin shrugged. “I never thought I would be a father. If she doesn’t want kids, then I’m fine with it. If she does, she can always adopt or find a donor. I’m not too worried about it.” He looked back at the screen. “Oh, look at those blood spatter patterns!”

18 shook her head. She would have to do something about it. There had to be a line of boys waiting to date her daughter. She couldn’t have her throwing her life away. The android knew who to call tomorrow. She would need back up.

Marron smiled as she got into the shower. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. She giggled as she plugged in her phone, listening to the new audiobook she had ordered. A few of her friends from college had gotten her started on this series and she couldn’t put it down. Not only that, but she couldn’t help but find Adrianna’s design to be more than…arousing. Just the angles of the warrior woman’s body were beyond anything the blonde could imagine.

As she turned off the water, Marron found them talking about her second favorite character, Xenia. The two females were fighting off a cavern of trolls. She wished they would just turn the series into movies at this point. She would love to see them brought to the screen.

Turning off the audio book, Marron dried herself off before heading to her room. There was so much pink in this room. Not that she hated it, she rather liked the color.

The blonde picked up her diary, almost cringing at the picture of her ex. Long frizzy red hair and bright green eyes stared back at her, causing tears to well in Marron’s eyes. Jenny had moved on though. Another woman had come and replaced her.

She grabbed the photo, ripping it in half quickly. She hated her feelings sometimes. Love hurt quite a bit…especially when it wasn’t reciprocated. All the blonde had been to the red head was a notch in her belt. It was as her father said. She needed to protect her heart better.

As she tossed the picture, Marron smiled at her phone. At least there were better women in the fictional realm.

* * *

Pan woke up with a sneeze. There had to be dust in the vents again. She would make sure to tell her father when at dinner.

She got up, preparing for the day ahead. Pan knew she could easily get into Satan University based on her last name, but she still wanted to put her all into it.

Pan left the house early, hearing the birds chirp around her. She could easily stop to get a coffee before she flew off to her meeting with the reps. Going into her favorite coffee shop, she could smell the bitter smell of the freshly ground beans. She walked up to the counter, making her order. She never got anything over the top. A simple coffee was enough for her.

As she paid the barista, she felt a presence behind her. Pan turned, finding a familiar face. “Marron? When did you get back in town?” the Son asked. It had been a long time since the blonde had been in Satan City.

The blonde smiled. “Pan?” She giggled as she looked over the tomboy. Goku’s granddaughter still kept her hair short. “Still rocking that hair style?”

Pan beamed back at the blonde. “Hey, it keeps it out of my face. It’s great for training.”

“I didn’t think you would still be training,” Marron said, walking up to the counter. “Can I have a caramel macchiato?” She looked over at the Son’s drink. “How can you drink something so bland?”

“Just the idea of that much sugar makes my teeth hurt,” Pan said, watching as they went through all of the steps to make Marron’s drink. “Besides, this way is a lot faster.”

Marron giggled as her phone dinged. She looked down at the alert. “Finally! I’ve been waiting for this movie to come out.”

Pan was about to roll her eyes. “What movie?”

“Oh, you probably wouldn’t be interested,” Marron said, getting the Son’s attention.

“If it’s a romantic comedy, you would be right,” Pan said, taking a sip of her coffee. She looked up at the clock. She needed to head out. “We really need to catch up.”

The blonde smiled. “If you want, we could always go see this movie? It’s from my favorite director…The art theater in this town is pretty neat.”

“Wait! It’s an indie movie?” Pan asked. “Who’s the director?” she asked, taking out her phone.

“Oh, it’s the new Steven Toro film,” Marron said, watching as Pan’s face lit up. “You like his stuff too?!” The blonde was shocked.

“I’ve been waiting for this movie to get to our theater for a while. I didn’t want to cheat and pirate it online,” Pan said, feeling excited.

Marron giggled. “That’s only for the box office films. They’ll get enough money anyway.” She smiled at Pan. “I don’t think I have your new number.” They hadn’t really been friends in high school, but they knew each other due to their fathers. She had never really given Pan a second thought. It would be nice to have a friend back home. “That way we can plan to go together.”

Pan opened her phone, exchanging numbers with Marron. That was when she noticed the blonde’s background. “Wait, you like _Eternal Demon Slayer Adrianna_?” She turned her phone over to reveal that her phone had a similar background.

“Seriously!” Marron said. “How far are you in the series?” The blonde felt excited as she noticed Pan watching the clock. “Do you have somewhere to be?” Pan nodded. “Oh, just text me. We can talk about it later.”

“Thanks,” Pan said. “Just don’t freak out if I nerd out on you over it.”

“That’s the only way to enjoy those books though,” Marron agreed. They said their goodbyes as the blonde finally got her coffee. It looked like things in this town had finally started changing. She wondered how the others were after all of this time. Marron knew that Trunks and Mai had to still be going at it. She was surprised those two hadn’t ended up with a teenage pregnancy with how open they had been with their relationship. The same had to be for Goten and Bra. She even wondered if Pan had hooked up with Uub yet. That was the rumor in high school.

Marron smiled. She had time to ask Pan this later though. Having a friend is just what she needed through this break up.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Pan sighed as she left the meeting. She had tried to impress them, but all they had were questions about her grandfather. After wanting to get in on her own merit, she felt annoyed. It turned out that all they needed was Grandpa Satan’s name. They didn’t even look at her transcripts. She felt like it was a waste. So many years of working hard just to be told that she never really had to.

As the saiyan checked her phone, she saw that she had a few messages. There was one from Bra, telling her about a girl’s night that the heiress was planning. Pan didn’t see any harm. Usually if it was just the girls, it stayed that way. Someday, Bra would see that the Son had no interest in Uub.

There was also a message from her mother, telling Pan that her parents were going out for dinner. The youngest Son rolled her eyes, they still did date nights weekly. Pan shook her head. Relationships just seemed like too much work. Then again, her grandparents on her father’s side were never that sickly sweet, at least not in front of her.

Pan sighed. It looked like she was on her own for dinner. Bra’s girls’ night wasn’t going to be until the end of the week anyway. The Son sighed as another message hit her phone. Marron had sent her a message, asking her about the book series. Pan found herself looking up the movie times on her phone. She should see if Marron was interested. She sent the blonde a message about her nightly plans, hoping that Marron would respond back. It would be nice to have a friend around that wasn’t pressuring her into Uub’s pants.

Not expecting a fast response, Pan continued her way home. She walked by a few shops, not going inside. There wasn’t really that much down here that interested her. She usually only went this way due to a small bakery on the corner. They had the best bread. Pan couldn’t help but stop and get the special every day. Usually a different kind of fruit or veggie based bread, each being soft and delicious. Today, the special appeared to be a fresh strawberry bread covered in a strawberry glaze. She smiled, buying herself a few pieces for the trip home, taking part in some lavender lemonade as well.

Pan sighed. She had tried bringing Bra and Mai here, but the two of them just weren’t that interested. They seemed to be happier to go to the clothing shops that dotted the streets surrounding the small bakery. Pan wondered if Marron would like a place like this? They had some of the same interests, maybe she should save one of the pieces of bread for her.

That was if she ever answered her. Pan still wasn’t sure if she would hear from the blonde. She shrugged. If she didn’t, the Son would just eat the bread later.

She left the shop, heading back home. There was still plenty of time for Marron to answer her. It would be good for the Son to get home. She still had to preorder the next book. Usually, she got three copies of all of her books. There was the hardcover version, the electronic version, then the paperback where she found herself highlighting all of her favorite parts. It would be a while before the paperback was on sale, which gave her plenty of time to read the book multiple times.

She reached her house before 1pm, heading inside. Maybe she would look into getting the specialty cover as well. There was always a chance that she would get lucky.

* * *

Marron finished unpacking. She had only gone out for caffeine earlier. She didn’t think she had that much stuff, only to sigh dramatically as she flopped back on her bed. It was now the middle of the afternoon and she hadn’t had breakfast or lunch.

The blonde headed downstairs, finding her mother scrolling through the channels. “Nothing on?” Marron asked, only to get a glare from her mother.

18 stopped the channel on a body building competition. “What do you think of this?” the android asked, wondering how her daughter would react to sculpted men.

Marron stared for a second. “I mean if that’s what they want.”

“That’s not what I meant,” 18 said. “What do you think of these kinds of men?”

Marron crossed her arms. “I don’t really have an opinion. If you’re asking if I’m attracted to them, then no. It doesn’t matter whether it’s male or female, those muscles look so unnatural…and the veins…no.” She watched as her mother changed it to the music channel. There was some baby faced pop singer. Marron rolled her eyes. “You realize, I’m not going to like any of these options. Now, if he had boobs…”

18 crushed the remote in her hand. “We won’t speak about those… _interests_ of yours.” The android stood quickly from the couch, heading into the kitchen and blocking Marron from entering.

The blonde frowned. She just didn’t get it. Her father said it was okay. What was her mother’s problem? It wasn’t her fault that women were just more appealing…even when they broke her heart.

Heading back upstairs with a grumbling stomach, Marron grabbed her phone. She stared down, finding a single message. It looked like Pan wanted to talk about the book. But as she opened the message, Marron felt surprised. A movie and dinner? Did Pan know about the blonde’s sexuality? That didn’t make any sense. She had only told her parents and close friends. Then again, this was probably just a friendly girl’s night.

The blonde messaged back, telling Pan that she was up for the movie. She then pondered if she could head over to the Son’s home right now. There was always bound to be food of some sort in that place. The blonde smiled as a got a quick response. It appeared that Pan was fine with her coming over now. Marron got ready quickly, changing her outfit and putting her hair up. She wore a simple pink shirt and white stripped skirt.

Not even saying goodbye to her mother, she left the house in a hurry. Public transport was pretty busy now. The businessmen would be getting off work soon. Marron quickly paid for her train ticket. It must have been nice for Pan. The Son could easily fly wherever she wished. Meanwhile, Marron couldn’t even afford a car. The city was just a little too packed for one anyway.

When she got off the train, it was starting to get dark. She found the large mansion that Pan’s parents’ owned. She found herself shocked at the size. Sure, she had been here when she was a child, but that had been a long time ago.

Pan met her at the door. The Son held a pair of keys in her hand. “My dad said we could take one of the capsule cars.”

“You can drive?” Marron asked. She had never had the chance. Her family never owned a car.

“Yeah, Dad bought me this for my sixteenth birthday,” Pan answered. She carried a small tote bag over her shoulder. It didn’t look like it belonged to someone with money. Pan had made it years ago with her grandmother. She had made it out of her junior gi. The Son motioned for the blonde to get in the passenger side. “Just put on your seatbelt. I don’t want you getting a ticket.”

“How do those things work?” Marron asked. She had been accidently given a citation once on campus for disorderly conduct but knew that a ticket was different.

“Isn’t your dad a cop?” Pan asked, feeling confused.

“Yeah, but I never ask him about his job that much,” the blonde answered. “He doesn’t even get a car for work. They gave him some sort of scooter thing.”

Pan smiled. “Basically, if I do something that breaks the law while driving, I can get a ticket. Since you’re older than 18, you’re in charge of your own seatbelt.” She watched Marron struggle with the safety device and giggled. The Son reached over. “Need some help?”

Marron nodded, finding that she wasn’t supposed to wrap it around herself. Instead, it just went across her lap. “Well…now I feel dumb.”

“You’re just not used to it,” Pan said, driving off. She was about to bring up the movie when she heard Marron’s stomach grumble. “Are you hungry?” she asked.

The blonde nodded. “My dumb ass forgot to eat anything after my coffee this morning. I’m starving.”

“There’s some bread in my bag if you want to try it,” Pan said, watching with glee as the blonde found the last piece of the strawberry bread. She kept her eyes on the road though, not wanting to crash her car as the traffic picked up.

Marron stared at the fluffy bread before taking a small bite off of the corner. She almost moaned. It was just the perfect combination of sweet and moist that made her mouth water. “This is delicious! Where did you get it?” She found herself savoring the small piece, wishing there was more of it to enjoy.

“I’m glad you like it. My favorite bakery downtown does daily specials and that was the one for today. They are all amazing. You should try the raspberry-banana bread,” Pan said, as she got on the highway.

“Just talking about it is making my mouth water,” Marron said, looking over at the Son. “Are we going to the movie first or dinner?”

“I think we can stop to eat first. I hate making restaurant workers wait to leave and the movie does have a late showing,” Pan said with a smile. “What kind of food do you like?”

“I don’t know,” Marron said, trying to think over all of her options.

Pan giggled. “It can’t be that hard. I’m letting you pick since you haven’t eaten today.”

“But there are so many good options,” Marron whined. “There’s seafood, Italian, vegan, Indian, more than one ramen shop, sushi, the sky’s the limit.”

“Now you sound like a saiyan with that appetite,” Pan said, her mind instantly going to family dinners. Between her Grandfather, father, and uncle, they were basically screwed…then again, Pan found herself eating a lot when she sat down as well. It was just a saiyan thing. They burned so many calories while training that their metabolism moved super-fast. “Why don’t we go more traditional?” Pan asked, thinking of a dumpling place that she often went to with her father after she got her report card. They went every few months since she was a child.

Marron smiled. “Well, my dad always says, if you don’t know about food, ask a saiyan.” She listened to Pan laugh. “I could eat anything right about now.”

“Trust me, your stomach will thank me,” the Son said, finding the restaurant. They got out of the car quickly, finding a small line out front.

“Oh, that’s always a good sign. If they’re packed, they have to have good food.” Marron waited, feeling as her stomach began to grumble. The bread had helped, but she needed more than some sugar.

After about 30 minutes they were given a table, Pan didn’t need to look down at the menu, while she watched Marron look over the entire thing. “Just pick what you want, I can get it.” The Son knew it was a little bit pricy.

Marron nodded. “I think I’ll get whatever you’re having. I have to trust your saiyan instincts.” She giggled.

Pan found herself looking across the table at Marron. The darker lighting in the restaurant looked good on the blonde’s pale skin. The Son had to force her eyes away as the waitress came over for their order. Pan began to list off the usual for her and Marron to split. There was no doubt that they would finish all of the food. “So, I have to ask, what’s college like?”

The blonde smiled back. “Oh, it’s a whole new world. Just so you know, back when you were in high school when your teachers said you couldn’t get away with anything in college, they were lying. Most teachers don’t care if you show up to class as long as you pass your exams.” She could tell that Pan looked intrigued. “Actually, I don’t know if they really care about you passing your exams. There’s a lot more freedom on campus than when I was in high school.” Marron felt a bit relieved that she didn’t have to be under her mother’s thumb like she had once been. “I’m hoping to get an apartment this year instead of the dorms though. Then I won’t have to worry about sharing a room.” The blonde kept that reason to herself. Pan didn’t need to know about Marron’s former roommate and ex.

“I’ve thought about starting with an apartment. I feel like I’d do better without the distraction…also the idea of communal restrooms…” Pan cringed. She didn’t like to think about the number of girls getting pranked or grouped in the showers.

“If you want, I could help you find a good one. I know all the best apartment places around Satan U,” Marron stated, getting a look from Pan. “I’ve been to quite a few parties. You usually don’t find those in dorms.”

“I’m not much of a partier though,” Pan said, looking down.

Marron turned red. “That’s okay…I mainly went to those with my ex before…” The blonde found herself looking down as well.

Pan noticed the blonde’s frown. “It’s not bad being single. If they didn’t think you were good enough for them, then screw them,” the Son stated, getting Marron to smile again. “Oh, it looks like our food’s here.”

The blonde looked up, salivating as four waitresses delivered the platters to their table. “Oh my Kami…Pan you’re the best!”

To Be Continued…


End file.
